In general, a robot has been developed for industry and has taken charge of a portion of factory automation. In recent, a field that applies the robot has been expanded, a medical robot, a space and aircraft robot, etc. have been developed, and a home robot that may be used at general home is also being made.
A representative example of the home robot is a robot cleaner, which is a kind of an electronic device that travels by itself on a region and sucks up ambient dust or foreign objects for cleaning. Since the robot cleaner generally includes a chargeable battery and an obstacle sensor that enables the robot cleaner to avoid obstacles while the robot cleaner travels, it is possible to travel by itself and perform cleaning.
Techniques for controlling the robot cleaner include using a remote control, a user interface or using a button on the main body of the robot cleaner.
In recent, applications using the robot cleaner are being developed. For example, as the development of the robot cleaner having a networking function has been performed, a function is being implemented which enables a cleaning command to be provided remotely or a home situation to be monitored. Also, robot cleaners are being developed which have functions of identifying their positions and making maps by using a camera or various sensors.